Carly Come Closer
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: "Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and that which cannot remain silent." Short Cam drabbles written within the time limit of each song.


**I originally wanted to do this by just putting my mp3 player on shuffle and writing one for each song, but then I remembered I have some **_**really stupid songs **_**on it. I'm not going to be able to write a drabble in the 20-some seconds it takes the PaSwG themesong to play, nor would you even want to read a drabble based off Boing Boing by ICP or that stupid song from that one He-Man video that's all like "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" So, I've decided to skip over songs that I either can't write on or won't.**

**I'm doing this to sort of get past a bit of writer's block on my other Cam oneshot, iArm. Check it out when it's posted!**

**These aren't in any real order. Some have Sam and Carly with an already established relationship, others are before feelings are admitted.**

* * *

**Raise Your Glass-Pink**

Carly enjoyed wild parties, but not necessarily the same type of wild parties that Sam enjoyed. Sam's family had a habit of throwing ridiculously illegal parties on a weekly basis. To get over her slightly rebellious tendencies, Carly had started going to them.

"C'mon, Carls, drink!"

"Sam, we're 16!"

"Aw, why so serious? Just do it! You'll feel better!"

"You're such a bad influence," Carly joked. "Fine."

An hour later, Carly was _wasted_.

This was the first time she'd ever done anything like this, and Sam was laughing her ass off.

"Haha, Cupcake, you can't hold your liquor at all!"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Well, someone's feisty."

And she did.

* * *

**Let It Out-Miho Fukuhara**

"Sup, cupcake?"

Carly looked up from the ground. She was sitting on top of her apartment building, staring out at the streets of Seattle. Sam had just arrived, fresh out of detention. The brunette was slightly depressed, but Sam always had a way of making her smile.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

The blonde was currently stuffing leftover bacon from breakfast in her mouth.

"Life."

"That's deep." Sam snaked her arm around Carly and pulled the brunette closer to her. "I've been thinking too."

"Sam Puckett? Thinking? The world must be ending!" Carly joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. I have been thinking, though. About us."

"What about us?"

"Oh, just how perfect you are and about how I don't deserve you."

"Aw, Sam. You're perfect to me."

"Thanks, cupcake."

* * *

**Roslyn-Bon Iver & St. Vincent**

Sam was alone.

This happened often. Her mother was always out fooling around and there was no one else there. She could always go over to Carly's, but she didn't feel like it right now. She'd caused her enough pain for now.

She was just acting like they normally did, hugging, kissing, being as close as possible. It was right when she decided to give her girlfriend a proper kiss on the lips that Carly's dad walked right in the front door.

He'd screamed for what seemed like an eternity. Carly was in tears, Sam was doing her best to protect her, Spencer was too. Eventually, she left.

She left and never went back.

Sam didn't want to cause anymore pain. She loved Carly; she wanted nothing but her safety and happiness. What had happened a week ago was neither safe nor happy.

Her phone beeped with countless voicemails from Carly, begging, pleading for her to come back.

She couldn't. She wouldn't.

Never again.

* * *

**MeGaLoVania-Homestuck**

Skateboarding was a recent hobby of Sam's.

Carly enjoyed watching her.

The blonde had a natural talent for it, mainly because failure was never an option in her eyes. She had mastered every trick she knew of in weeks. The thrills of flying high off ramps and floating after launching up out of a half-pipe made her feel _amazing._

Carly, never much of a daredevil, just sat and watched. She was amazed by all the flips and kicks and grabs and just Sam in general. Speeding along through the empty skate park at midnight, clad in basketball shorts, a sports bra, and a baseball cap.

It was simply amazing, and Carly would watch her every chance she got.

* * *

**Boyfriend-Justin Bieber**

"Are you really listening to _Justin Bieber? _Carly Shay, I am ashamed of you!"

"It's catchy!"

Sam shook her head. "No, it's stupid. Moronic."

Carly opened her mouth to say something, but Sam put a finger to Carly's lips and started to sing over the god awful music.

"_If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go. Keep you on my arm, girl, you'd never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want! If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you, never let you go._"

The blonde blushed a little and turned to walk out, but Carly stopped her.

More nervous than she'd ever been, Carly kissed her.

"You can be my girlfriend."

* * *

**I Love Rock N' Roll-Joan Jett & the Blackhearts**

"You insult my taste in music," Carly quipped.

"Joan Jett is awesome! Don't you ever say otherwise!"

"This song is so cheesy!"

"Is not! A double cheeseburger is cheesy, this is _gold!_"

Sam nodded her head to the beat and started playing an air guitar. She stayed like this for a while, then sat down on her bed next to Carly, who was going through an old photo album.

"I bet living in the 70s would have been _epic._"

"Whatever you say," mumbled Carly. "Whatever you say."

Sam rolled her eyes and said "Be the Cherie Currie to my Joan Jett, Carls."

"What?"

Sam stared at her.

"I'm going to go get The Runaways, and we're going to watch it, _right now._"

* * *

**You Make My Dreams Come True-Hall And Oats**

Sam was unusually happy today.

"Gosh, Sam, did you win a lifetime supply of free ham?" asked Freddie.

"Nah, that was last week," she said, opening her locker. Carly came around the corner. If it was possible, Sam's smile got bigger.

"Carly, what is wrong with her?" the tech guy asked, astounded. "She's grinning like she's planning on setting fire to me and everything I love!"

"Oh, just this."

Carly leaned in and kissed her. When it was over (which seemed like forever to Freddie) Mrs. Briggs walked by and screeched "PDA! PDA!" The two separated and grinned.

"Wha… why… how?"

Freddie couldn't even manage a whole sentence.

"Just so you know, you're not dreaming Freddork, but it sure feels like I am," said Sam.

They went to class, and Freddie could swear Sam was almost dancing.

* * *

**Wannabe-Spice Girls**

"What do you want, Carly?"

It was somewhere around 1 AM but Sam was too lazy to even look at the clock. She had crashed at Carly's after her mom vomited on the couch when she got home from school.

"I'm cold."

"No, you're on fire. Tell me what you _really _want."

Carly's face got all scrunched up and she stuck out her tongue. "For you to hold me," she grumbled.

"You woke me up to ask me to spoon you? Gosh, Carls."

Carly's face got a little red but it was dark and she was glad Sam couldn't see it. The blond wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and but her chin on Carly's shoulder.

"Happy now?"

"… yes."

* * *

**I'm Yours-Jason Mraz**

It was recently revealed to Carly that Sam could play guitar.

"You never told me about this."

"You never asked," was the blonde's response.

"Well…" Carly couldn't think up a good comeback, so she just said. "That's sexy."

"Yeah, that's what I was going for."

"Trying to pick up chicks?"

"Just you," she said and smiled, giving Carly a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm already yours," said the brunette, lying on Sam's bed next to said tomboy.

"Aw, that's sweet. I might just write a song for you."

"Might?"

"Okay, I will. Gosh, you're so demanding, Carls."

* * *

**Astrogation-Nana Mizuki**

The stars were beautiful tonight.

Sam and Carly were curled up on a blanket on top of the Bushwell Plaza building. The roof was their escape from the rest of the world. They had just finished off another successful and funny episode of iCarly. Freddie had gone home for his weekly tick bath.

"Carls?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really pretty tonight."

"And I'm not on other nights?"

Sam blushed out of frustration. Carly always knew how to turn her compliments right back around into insults. "Why do you always do that?" she asked angrily.

"It's funny to see you get all embarrassed."

A shooting star passed by the beautiful crescent moon hanging low in the sky.

"Make a wish!" exclaimed Carly.

They both stared at the sky until it disappeared.

"What'd you wish for?" asked Carly.

"It might spoil it, but I wished I could have you by my side forever," Sam said softly.

"Aw, I'll grant that."

Sam smiled as Carly snuggled up to her.

* * *

**Where Is the Love?-Black Eyes Peas**

"This is stupid."

Sam was looking out Carly's apartment window. A LGBTQ pride march was going on in the streets below and people were throwing stuff at them.

"Yeah, that's life," said Freddie. "It's sad, but it's life."

"Life is stupid," said Sam. She left the window and decided to eat her sorrows away.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" asked the tech guy. "It's just a pride march."

Sam's face got a little red as she stuck it into the fridge. She'd never told anyone about how she felt about Carly. It was her little secret. She let the color fade away before she turned around, but she didn't respond.

"Maybe you're gay," he said, a little bit of mean in his tone.

"Maybe you should stop watching Fox News so damn much."

* * *

**(A/N: I apologize for disrupting the flow here, but I'm going to quickly say that **_**this next song is a Cam song.**_** It is probably one of the best. I could have wrote this drabble 50 different ways, but the prom came thing came out of the fact that this song is from the scene in So The Drama where Kim and Ron are all kissy kissy at prom. Seriously, though. This. Is. A. Cam. Song.)**

* * *

**Could It Be-Christy Carlson Romano**

Carly wasn't going to prom.

It's not like she hadn't been asked. Several guys had asked. She turned them all down, event the cute ones.

Sam wasn't going either.

She hadn't been asked.

At all.

But she was asking someone.

And she was nervous as hell.

She was standing outside Carly's apartment in a dorky rental tux with flowers and the whole shtick.

Hand shaking, she reached up and knocked on the door.

It opened slowly, revealing none other than the object of her affections, Carly Shay. Sam smiled her best crooked smile and held out the flowers.

"So, wanna go to prom with me?"

* * *

**It's Getting Hot In Here-Nelly**

"Ugh, it's like a thousand degrees out here."

And Sam took her shirt off.

"Sam!"

"What? Cupcake, it is _damn hot. _You want me to have a heat stroke?"

"You just took your shirt off! We're in public!"

"Oh, want me to start stripping or something?"

Her hands started traveling down her stomach to the waistline of her cargo shorts, towards the fly.

"NO! NONONO!"

Carly jumped in front of the blonde, trying to block the view of passer-bys.

"You just want to keep me all to yourself," she said in a low, husky voice.

Carly blushed. "If you want to take all your clothes off, at least wait until we're in my apartment!"

* * *

**Clumsy-Fergie**

Carly tripped.

"Geez, cupcake, walk much?"

The brunette glared at her girlfriend. "Yes!"

"My sexyness is distracting you, isn't it!"

"Shh! We're in school!"

Sam snaked her hand into Carly's and their fingers interlocked.

"Two words: who cares?"

Carly almost stopped breathing as Sam got as close to her as she possibly could without actually being a part of her body.

The bell rang.

"Agh! We're late!"

Carly disconnected from the blonde and ran five feet before tripping over her own two feet _again. _Sam just laughed and helped her back up.

* * *

**That's all for now, folks! If I ever get stuck in a rut again, I'll post more! And maybe I'll do some just to make me feel good every now and then :D**


End file.
